


Frustrations - WonKyun x Reader One Shot

by satansfairy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, NSFW, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfairy/pseuds/satansfairy
Summary: !*WARNING*! THIS IS A GRAPHIC SMUT. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, 18+ ONLY. THERE IS VIOLENCE. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THAT SORT OF THING THEN CLOSE THIS STORY RIGHT NOW.What happens when Y/N teases Wonho while he is on tour. Why did he suddenly stop talking to her? Changkyun says he was sick... but there is more to it than meets the eye....





	Frustrations - WonKyun x Reader One Shot

WonKyun x Reader One Shot AU

Frustrations – by jadzi

You and Wonho had been dating just over a year, and knew he was getting ready to go on tour. You kissed him goodbye and promised to call and text him every day. He kissed you one last time, and smacked your ass as he walked away, you know, for you to remember his rough touch. Him doing that only made you want him more, you felt like he teased you and walked away… So, you devised a plan to repay the favor. Every night while he was on tour, you sent him a little tease pic, but you never fully revealed yourself. He got mad when you said no to his request to see more. On the last week before him coming home, he stopped responding. You got worried, and text your best friend and roommate, Changkyun, to see what was going on. He told you that Wonho hadn’t been in the best mindset since he couldn’t perform the week before because of a cold he had caught that affected his voice. It was finally the day of their return, and he sent you a text, “Be home soon”. It felt cold, but you didn’t care because you just wanted to see him. You waited on the stairs by the front door. After what felt like hours, you heard his keys unlocking the door, and suddenly you saw him step inside.   
“Baby I mis-“, before you could finish, and in the blink of an eye, you were against a wall with his hand around your throat.   
“Shut the fuck up” was all he said, his hat covering his eyes. You tried to speak, but his grip was too tight, so much so you could feel the blood rushing in your head.   
“Get the fuck upstairs and get into bed.” He threw you to the side, you coughed and coughed to catch your breath, but you didn’t hesitate to hurry and crawl up the stairs. You knew when he sounded the way he did, it was best to oblige. He placed his bags on the couch and followed you up. You sat at the edge of the bed just as he walked in. It didn’t take long for him to push you on your back, and hover over you. You were terrified, this wasn’t the Wonho you knew, he was usually gentle. Sure, he had his harder moments, but none of that compared to this. His expression blank, and his eyes were black. He said nothing as he ripped your shirt off you. While you shook with fear, he started to leaving marks all over your chest, before moving his way to your nipples. He sucked them like there was no tomorrow, it felt good yeah, but it was also hurting you.   
“Wonho, baby… baby please go easy that hurts” you pleaded as you whimpered in pain. His hand slammed against your mouth. He didn’t give a fuck what you had to say, he didn’t care that it hurt. He stopped sucking them and looked into your eyes.   
“You teased me all fucking tour long. And I didn’t like that. You know full fucking well you’re my drug. So, this is payback, because I’m fucking mad. Now you’re going to shut the fuck up and enjoy the ride.” As he said that, he got up, and ripped your shorts off, only to see you weren’t wearing panties.   
“I knew it, fucking slut, always ready to fuck aren’t you. And would you look at that, you’re already wet for me!” He growled, ripped his shorts off, and out of those shorts came out his thick, veiny, and already throbbing cock.   
“I’m going to fuck your mind out of you kitten…” He lifted you from the bed and held you up as he shoved his cock into you. It hurt really bad at first, you hadn’t had sex in almost 4 months because of their tour, so your pussy had tightened back up.   
“DADDY, IT HURTS SO BAD PLEASE GO EASY” you screamed, but again, he didn’t care. His cock felt too good inside your pussy. He shoved you against a wall, still holding you up, and began thrusting into you. The sound of your wet pussy filling the room with each thrust. His breathing was ragged, and you moaned in pain and pleasure. Because regardless of what he was doing to you, all you wanted was to fill daddy’s thick cock inside of you, as if it was meant to be there. You came again, and again, and again, only making your juices fly more, until finally, you squirted all over him. “DID YOU JUST FUCKING SQUIRT ON ME? YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU LIKE DADDY DOING THIS TO YOU? HUH?” His hand was at your throat again, squeezing tight. Your eyes rolled back as you squirted again, and just before you lost consciousness, he let off your throat, and stopped fucking you. As you coughed for air, he walked you back to the bed, and threw you on your back, then flipped you on your stomach.   
“The Wonho you knew kitten is gone, you lost him when he left for his tour. I’m the new, and upgraded Wonho, the one who is going to make you his fuck puppet”.   
WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK… He smacked your ass with all his might, his veins popping out of his arms because of the strength he was putting into the slaps. While this was going on, your roommate, and his bandmate, Changkyun, walked into the house. At first, he didn’t pay any mind to the moans he heard coming from upstairs, until he heard you screaming and crying. He threw his bag to the side, rushed up the stairs and flew through your door. Changkyun was MORTIFIED at the sight before him. Wonho paused as he heard the door fly open. Your ass was beet red, almost purple.   
“WONHO, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO Y/N?”  
“Mind your business Changkyun, this is between me and her, and besides, she hasn’t said the safe word yet.” Changkyun was so furious at that statement, he tackled Wonho down, and rocked his jaw with a hard-right hook. He got off Wonho and rushed to your side.   
“Y/N, are you okay?”  
“c-changkyun.. i-i’m fine” you said weakly. “i-it actually feels g-good… i j-just wanted d-daddy’s t-touch”  
“No, this is too much Y/N, enough is enough. Let’s get you cleaned up”  
Just then, Wonho got up, and wiped the blood from his lip.  
“You still hit like a bitch after all this time. I don’t know why you’re so pressed Changkyun, we both know you wish could do this to her. I know you sit behind the door when we are fucking and masturbate”  
Changkyun wanted to hit Wonho again, but he knew he was right. Changkyun was in love with you, he had been since the day you two met.   
“I’ll tell you what brother, join me. Help me punish her for being the teasing little cunt she is”  
“c-changkyun… f-fuck me… p-please”  
He stared at you in contemplation, hating that you were bruised all over. But seeing your dripping wet pussy, was all that it took for him to agree. Without saying a word, he took his shirt off, exposing his soft abs. Next was his shorts. His cock was already hard, and it was bigger and thicker than Wonho’s. He walked over to you, gently tracing his finger along the slut of your pussy. You trembled at his touch. Never in your wildest dreams would you get to fuck 2 members of Monsta X. Changkyun rubbed your juices over his cock, and slowly inserted it into you. He growled with pleasure. For so long he DREAMED of fucking you, and now, you were finally his. He slowly moved in and out of you, his cock stretching your hole, rubbing your g spot with each thrust inside. Wonho smirked, then walked around to stand in front of your face. His cock inches from your mouth. While slowly petting your hair, he rubbed his cock around your lips. And just the like the good slut you were, and with all the energy you had left, you opened your mouth, and began sucking dick. Wonho and Changkyun’s eyes met, fury and lust in them both. As if it was a nonverbal agreement, they began to go harder, and harder, until Changkyun was thrusting against your cervix as Wonho was forcing his cock into your throat. They went on forever, not letting up. You could barely breathe, but you didn’t care because it felt so fucking good. You never wanted it to stop. All the pain, bruises, and tears were worth it. You finally had your men. The sex went on for hours. At one point, you were between them both, like a sandwich. Wonho was below you, fucking your now loose cunt, while Changkyun was stretch your asshole. You had never cum so much in your life before, and you didn’t stop cumming. Eventually, both of their cocks found their way inside your pussy. It was painful, and euphoric. Their breathing started getting harder, and more ragged. You knew they were about to cum, and that brought you close together.   
“D-daddy, changkyunnie, lets come together. C-cum deep inside m-my p-pussy”  
“FUCCCKKKKKK”, they both growled in unison as they came inside of you. You began squirting all over them, a last hurrah to the incredible fuck session that took the life out of you. As your last gush of cum came out, you passed out. The two members worked together to get you and the bedroom cleaned up. Wonho cleaned your room, as Changkyun bathed you and got you changed into your pajamas. When you awoke a few hours later, they laying next to you, asleep. Wonho woke up first.  
“Baby, I’m so fucking sorry, can you forgive me for being so rough? I-I don’t know what came over me. I promise it will never happen again”  
“Daddy, I’m okay, really. I actually liked it…” your face became red with embarrassment.   
Changkyun woke up hearing your voice.  
“Y/N, hey… We got you all cleaned up while you were passed out… And we talked”  
“What did you guys talk about?”  
“Well, we thought it would be a good idea if…  
“If we shared you kitten”, Wonho interjected.   
“I-I can have both of you? R-really?”  
“Of course kitten, besides, I’m in love with you, but so is Changkyun. I care too much about you both to hurt anyone so, this is the right way!”  
“He’s right Y/N, I do love you, just as much as he does… So lets all be together forever! And… if you want… we can keep doing what we did earlier to you as well”  
Tears welled up in your eyes, your life was finally perfect, and you had never been happier.   
“Wonho, Changkyun, I promise to love you both for as long as I shall live, and I promise to be the best fuck toy worthy of your touch!”

With those final words, Wonkyun held on to you, and you all drifted to sleep. Together, you would be each-others forever….

fin.


End file.
